


I Swear to God, I Won't Stop until You're Shaking

by preblematic



Series: Eremin + [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is a Little Shit, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe A Little Plot, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Slight Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, sloppy blow jobs, this is actually eremin + jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean had never known that you could third wheel a threesome, but he was feeling very not-included in the proceedings. Really though, his only job was to show up and have a dick to put somewhere so he was fulfilling all the requirements, and nobody ever said sex had to be a social event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear to God, I Won't Stop until You're Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> This....this got away from me. I just wanted simple threesome porns and somehow now there's...this. This is actualy just Eremin + Jean idek what's happening anymore. There's actually a lot of dialogue? I have a thing for casual conversation during sex? ? ? ???
> 
> I've lost control of my life and my porn.

     Jean's day had been literal shit so far. Levi had some kind of stick up his ass, and Jean had had the misfortune of being the first person he saw. He had accidentally run in to him because he could not see the short man over the stack of random shit he had been carrying--it had gotten bigger as he had made his way through , HQ. Levi had had a stack of papers that he was reading through in one hand, a hot cup of tea in the other, and a scowl on his face. The scowl had quickly deepened and been joined by the tea and a few sheets as the two collided.

     That was how Jean found himself mucking out the stables. All of the stables. Alone.

     It was well dark by the time he finished. His back hurt, and he smelled bad, and all he really wanted to do was take a lukewarm shower and go to sleep.

     He was halfway through the "lukewarm shower" part of that plan when his day found a way to get worse. "Hey, Jean," Eren said, making Jean jump and nearly fall directly on to his ass.

     "Jesus, Yeager, don't sneak up on a guy in the shower." He crouched down to pick up the bar soap he had dropped. Eren continued to watch him as he did, and Jean fought the urge to cover himself.

     "What d'you want, anyway?" he asked. Eren was fully clothed and standing in the shower room, so he was obviously there to say something. Jean resumed the process of cleaning all of the filth from his personage, because fuck Eren and his voyeuristic ways. Jean was going to finish his shower whether he was there or not.

     Eren smiled in a way that made Jean a little uneasy, crossed his arms, and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "I have a bit of a proposition for you," he said.

     Jean had turned toward the showers so at least Eren couldn't ogle his dick. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that," he said.

     "You will," Eren assured. Jean was still skeptical. He felt like he'd like it a lot more if it wasn't being proposed while he was naked in the shower, but he motioned for Eren to continue. "Do you want to fuck Armin until he cries?

     It took a moment for Eren's words to register, but when they did Jean's poor heart nearly gave out. "W-what?!" he wheezed, bracing a hand on the stone wall to keep himself upright.

     Eren uncrossed his arms and turned so that his back was against the wall. "See, Armin has this  _thing_ ," Eren said, making a vague hand gesture.

     "Thing?" Jean asked in disbelief, turning to face Eren. He couldn't figure out how Eren wasn't the least bit flustered.

     "Yeah," Eren said. "He, well, he's kind of a giant slut, and it's just more fun when it's two against one." He shrugged.

     "I--what?" Jean's brain was not working; this situation was so far from the real world that he couldn't process it.

     Eren rolled his eyes. He stopped leaning on the wall and came toward Jean, stopping before the water from the shower could hit him. He spoke slowly. "My boyfriend wants to ride your dick," he said," among other things." Jean just stared at him owlishly, blinking slowly.

     "I give up," Eren said. "Listen, if you're interested, just be at Armin's room tomorrow after dinner." He left after that, and it took a good five minutes and the water going from lukewarm to frigid for Jean to come back to reality.

\-----

     Jean did not sleep well that night despite how tired he was. He spent a good amount of time trying to decide if he had just imagined the whole thing, and what did it say about his latent desires if he had?

     He also kept trying to decide if he would go or not. On one hand it was really weird and kind of awkward and he didn't really want to do anything remotely sexy with  _Eren._ But on the other hand, Armin was a literal angel, and Jean had been having wet dreams about him since he was twelve--literally since they had met. He would be a fool to pass up an opportunity to be allowed to touch, but he wasn't sure he wanted to given the circumstances.

      He went back and forth like this for a long time. He finally decided that he would go. It had been far too long since he had spent the night with anyone but himself.

\----

     Jean's palms were sweaty. It was like that time when they were thirteen; he had spent weeks trying to decide on the perfect words to say to Marco. His palms were sweaty then too, from fear of rejection or ridicule. Now he he was just confused-nervous.

     He took a deep breath, wiped his hands on his pants, and knocked on the door. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe this was some sort of joke and some horrible fate awaited him on the other side of that door, but he didn't really think Eren was the type of guy to do something like that. At any rate he was about to find out.There were shuffling noises and what sounded like hushed conversation for a few moments before the door swung open to reveal Eren.

     He was still wearing his uniform pants and boots, but his gear had been removed His shirt and jacket were also absent. His hair looked tousled and his face flushed, like the other two had started without Jean. He didn't blame them; Walls only knew how long he had stood in that hallway.

     That same smile from the showers was back on Eren's face. "So you decided to show up," he said leaning against the doorframe. Jean didn't really know what to say to that so he just nodded. Eren scoffed and stepped aside. Jean swallowed thickly before he stepped over the threshold, Eren closing the door behind him.

     Jean had never been in Armin's room before, he took a moment to take in what he could of it in the dim candle light. Mostly what he could see was the desk and the bed. The former was covered in books and charts and maps that Jean could not hope to understand, and the  _bed_ \--all of the air in the room tried to occupy his lungs when he saw what was on the bed.

     They had apparently gotten along  _quite_  well without Jean. Whereas Eren was in a state of undress, Armin was completely naked; he had his mouth clamped down over one of his wrists to muffle the noise he was apparently going to make. Lying on the bed with his flushed cheeks and hair fanned around his head like a halo, he really did look like some kind of distorted angel. Jean's eyes followed the line of his body down past the boy's erection to where his free hand disappeared between his legs; he could hear small wet noises and an occasional, muffled whimper as the blond rolled his hips down on to his own fingers.

     That...that was fucking hot. And, okay,  _Jean_  might've still been a bit trepidatious about the whole situation, but his body was reacting to all the cues.

     Armin stilled when he noticed Jean. He removed his wrist from his mouth and said," H-hi, Jean--ah!"

     Eren had shoved a hand between Armin's legs and forced the blond's fingers to move again. "Did I say you could stop?" he asked, his tone dictating that he knew the answer.

     "No," Armin said, resuming his movements autonomously. Eren made a noise of approval and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend; Armin wrapped his now free hand around the back of Eren's neck and held on to him like his mouth contained all the secrets of the universe. When he started to rut up against the arm still between his thighs, Eren held him down with a noise of disapproval before backing away so that he couldn't touch him.

     Jean was really confused about what he was supposed to do. At this point he had to admit that he would happily sit in a chair and just  _watch_. Eren put an end to that thinking though.

     He didn't say anything, just walked over and started undressing the other. It wasn't until Eren started undoing the straps of his gear that Jean's brain finally started working again. "I take it this isn't the first time you've done this," he said as Eren started unbuttoning his shirt for him.

     "Life is short," Eren said. He wriggled his hands under Jean's now open shirt and his gear, sliding them both off of his shoulders. The shirt pooled on the floor, and his gear hung around his hips. Eren pushed them back until Jean was against the door before he slid his hands down to Jean's hips and leaned forward, running his mouth along Jean's neck, nipping occasionally. That was not part of the discussed plan, but Jean found that he didn't mind much.

     Eren took the time to leave a really stellar bruis on Jean's shoulder before he turned his head to speak. "How you doing over there, Armin?" he asked, addressing his boyfriend and speaking in to Jean's neck.

     "Be a lot better if one of you were over here," Armin said breathlessly.

     Eren chuckled. "You know how to speed up that process," he said, and Armin whined. Jean jumped a little when the hands on his hips moved down, along with the rest of Eren, and shuffled around with his pants until he had them opened, and then holy shit Jean was getting a blowjob from Eren Yeager. If he wasn't fully hard before he most definitely was now.

     Jean's eyes rolled back until he decided to fuck it and just close them entirely. His head lolled back against the door when Eren started mouthing at the tip. He was too god damn good at that what was even happening--Jesus _fuck_  that was the back of his throat. He would've been ashamed of the noises coming out of his mouth, but Lance Corporal Levi himself would not have been able to hold together if Eren got on his knees for him.

     He only summoned the energy to open his eyes again when he heard movement from the bed, and he was so,  _so_ glad that he had. Armin had shifted to his hands and knees, looking at them with his face in the pillow, and apparently the new angle was very satisfactory because a few seconds and a couple of jerks to his cock later Armin was coming into his hand with a groan. He held the soiled hand over the edge of the bed, letting it drip on the floor, before his legs collapsed, and he slumped down on to his stomach, panting.

     This was not at all how Jean had been prepared for the evening to go, but getting a frankly stellar blowjob and watching Armin jerk off was not the worst way to spend an evening. At this point he would probably return the favor without protest.

     Jean's predictions were once again proved wrong when Eren, who had pulled off of Jean's dick to watch the show, smiled and stood up again. He left Jean speechless against the door and went to tend to his boyfriend.

     Armin moaned in appreciation as Eren's hands started moving up and down his back soothingly. Eren swung a leg up and straddled Armin's thighs in one movement, boot-clad knees digging in to the mattress. He leaned forward, hands digging in to the blond, shoulders and clothed cock rubbing up against his ass.

     "Good boy," he said. He reached down and grabbed Armin's wet hand at the wrist. He brought it up to his mouth and starting to clean off what hadn't puddled on the floor. Jean had the fleeting thought that that should not have been as hot as it was.

     Armin caught his breath after a moment. "Can I stop doing all the work now?" he asked.

     "I resent that," Eren said," I put horseface's dick down my throat for  _your_  viewing pleasure."

     "I would much prefer it be put somewhere else," Armin said. He illustrated his point by rolling his hips back against Eren's clothed erection.

     "That can be arranged," Eren purred

     Jean thought that that might have been his cue, but at this point he had stopped making assumptions. Eren sat back up and confirmed his suspicious a moment later, however, waving him over with a jerk of his head.

     Jean complied, legs a little unstable and erection bobbing as he walked. Eren got down from his comfortable Armin perch and urged Jean to take his place. Jean hurriedly started trying to remove the rest of his clothes

     Armin sat back on his thighs and looked over his shoulder. "You don't need to do that," he said. "I like it better when I can feel the roughness against my ass when they fuck me." Jean went wide eyed but nodded slowly and clambered on to the bed.

     "God, I love you after you come," Eren said suddenly, claiming the newly vacated spot in front of Armin. He looped his arms around his hips, taking a moment to hand Jean a small bottle of oil.

     "And why's that?" Armin asked, resting his hands on Eren's chest. He leaned forward and started trailing kisses and light nips to whatever skin his lips found.

     "You get all loose limbed and loose lipped," Eren said. He reached down and coaxed Armin back up to his eye level before running a thumb along the boy's bottom lip. "The things that come out of your mouth sometimes."

     He prevented the blond from saying anything more by kissing him, hot an open mouthed. Armin somehow managed to make obscene whimpered moans even while kissing. Well, to be fair it was really more trying to swallow each other's tongues than kissing, but everyone involved was okay with that.

     Jean choose to take some initiative and leaned forward, one hand holding the oil and bracing himself against the bed. He ran his free hand from the curve of Armin's spine down to his hole. It was slick and opened easily to the two fingers he pressed against it.

     Armin gasped in to Eren's mouth and rutted back on the fingers with short, quick movements. Eren offered his assistance by reaching back and spreading Armin's ass open, making him moan and wriggle. The blond hadn't held back with his fingering earlier, and Jean very quickly had four finger working him open, soon having to free his other hand to add more slick to them.

     Armin's erection, which had waned with his first orgasm, was starting to come back now with all the attention he was getting from both parties. He couldn't decide if he wanted to writhe back against the fingers that were steadily thrumming against his prostate or rut forward on the leg a few inches from his cock, at the moment settling for rocking between the two. The decision was made easier for him when Eren release one asscheek to instead use that hand to sloppily fondle his still slightly oversensitive dick.

     Armin cried out at the first touch. His hands shot up to clench at Eren's hair as he panted into his neck. He focused on rocking back against Jean's fingers now that Eren was working his cock, whining high in his throat with every roll of his hips.

     "Fuck, Armin, can I?" Jean asked, leaning forward to pant the words by the blond's ear. He ground his hips forward against Armin's to illustrate.

     "Yes," Armin gasped, bouncing on Jean's fingers with renewed fervor. "Yes, fuck yes."

     With that enthusiastic consent, Jean pulled out his fingers with a squelch, making Armin shudder. He coaxed him up on to his knees--his upper half being supported by clutching on to Eren--and leaned forward to mouth wetly at the curve of his neck, biting and sucking. He gripping his hips and kneed Armin's thighs a little further apart as he slid inside the boy slowly.

      Armin gasped, taking in ragged breaths as Eren continued to work his dick. Jean happened to hit his prostate at the same time that Eren reached down his other hand to start playing with his balls and rubbing a finger against his taint.

     Armin's second orgasm of the night was much quicker and louder than the first. He  _screamed,_ and some of the angry red scratches that he made as he clawed at Eren's back actually started to well up with blood. (They steamed and closed almost immediately after that.) He tried to curl in on himself, but the bodies on either side of him wouldn't allow it. Instead, Eren did nothing about the come that was landing on his personage; he instead continued to jerk Armin's cock and tongue-fuck his mouth until Armin was sobbing, salty tears rolling down his cheeks.

     Jean paused at this, noticing that the whimpers and cries stemmed from distress, not pleasure. He resisted the urge to start thrusting into the tightness of Armin's body. "Is he okay?" he asked instead, loosening his hold on the blond's hips.

     "He's perfect," Eren said, hand never stopping on Armin's wet, overstimulated dick. He leaned up to place a kiss on Armin's forehead before resting his chin on his head. "You're my perfect angel, aren't you?"

     "Ye-es," Armin answered, voice breaking halfway through the word. "Fuck, Eren!" His head lolled forward, and his entire body slumped on to Eren's when the brunette finally let go of him.

      Jean legitimately thought that Armin had passed out for a good twenty seconds before the blond's head turned to look up at Eren. Jean then realized that the couple was whispering to each other. Eren rested one hand comfortingly on the small of his back, fingers moving in slow circles as he spoke. When he finished, Armin smiled, nodded, and pecked Eren on the lips before he raised himself with shaky arms.

     Eren shuffled around until he was lying flat on the bed. One leg was pressed up against the wall, with the other hanging off the side of the bed. Armin had his hands on either side of his boyfriend's hips. Eren brought the hand on Armin's back up to thread through his hair.

     "Time to return the favor?" he asked. Armin hummed in agreement and hunched forward, working on opening Eren's pants. After a moment, though, he scrunched his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder, rocking his hips slowly, ever so slowly, a few times to encourage Jean before he went back to his main task.

     "Damn, Armin, how are you still going?" Jean asked, resuming his tight hold of the boy's hips and starting to cautiously thrust. He really didn't want to embarrass himself and come too early. Armin wasn't having it though. He thrust his hips back hard and fast every time Jean pulled out, moaning when he hit his--oversensitive like everything else at the moment--prostate. Jean had never seen anyone be so demanding while they were sucking a dick.

      Eren chuckled, one hand still in Armin's hair. He answered for Armin since his boyfriend was a little busy nuzzling at his cock and using his tongue as a torture device. "He likes it fast, and he likes it hard," he said.

     "He's not even hard!" Jean protested, though he did speed up a little.

     Armin pulled off of Eren's cock with a 'pop' and a groan of annoyance. "I'm not going to  _break_ ," he promised, not even looking back. "And if you don't hurry it up you won't be the first or the last person I've kicked out of my room."

     Jean actually started fucking him at a decent pace after that, the material of his pants and his gear straps rasping deliciously over Armin's skin, and Armin was free to focus his attention on other things. Never mind the little panting noises that were forced out of him on every thrust; those weren't important.

      "You're so hot when you yell at people in bed," Eren said, raising himself up to look at the two.

     "Shut up," Armin said, pushing with one hand on Eren's shoulders so he was flat again. He had the brunette's cock back in his mouth in the blink of an eye.

     "Exactly what I mean," Eren said, laughing when Armin held down his slowly bucking hips. "Takes a couple before you get going."

     "Ifwheistoputeshe." Armin quickly discovered that talking with your mouth full was not only impolite and ineffective, but it also made your boyfriend squirm in a way that wasn't so comfortable for your jaw. He emptied his gob before speaking again. "It's when I stop putting up with your shit," he said.

     Jean thought that those two might have had the strangest relationship dynamic he had ever seen. Not that it was any of his business. He was currently balls deep in Armin Arlert so  _he_  wasn't going to ask questions. 

     He really wanted to pull Armin's hair. Which was odd for him; he hadn't previously found the idea of rough sex appealing, but there he was, fucking someone who had already had two orgasms and deliberating about yanking his hair and calling him a slut. You learn something new about yourself every day. 

      He finally decided that pulling on his hair would probably be met with opposition considering his current position. He dug his nails into Armin's hips, though. He wanted to leave marks there for Yeager to have to see when he had the blond to himself again. 

      "You've gotten better at this," Eren panted, looking down at Armin's bobbing head. 

      Armin moved to licking up the side of the dripping cock before answering. "Been practicing," he said, mouthing against skin as he spoke. 

     "Hm, on who?"

     "Erwin," Armin gasped. His head slumped forward against Eren's stomach as Jean found the perfect angle and finally started thrusting in earnest. There were tears leaking from his eyes again, and he balled the sheets in his fists and bit his lip to hold in his noises. 

     "Finally cracked him, huh?"

     "Mmmmmhmmm." His efforts to be quiet proved fruitless; on a particularly good thrust he let go of his bottom lip and moaned loudly, the sound stuttering with each consecutive thrust after it.

     Eren propped himself up on one elbow, taking in his boyfriend's face in all it's fucked-out glory for a moment.  He sat up fully before he cupped Armin's chin and pulled him up as he leaned down into a kiss. "You want me to finish you off when Jean's done?" he asked, brushing Armin's hair away from his sweaty forehead. 

     "Please," Armin answered. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and buried his face there as well to muffle his panting and moaning.

     Jean had never known that you could third wheel a threesome, but he was feeling very not-included in the proceedings. Really though, his only job was to show up and have a dick to put somewhere so he was fulfilling all the requirements, and nobody ever said sex had to be a social event.

     Armin made the best noises, and that made up for the couple basically ignoring him. Being able to elicit that kind of sound out of anyone was hot as hell, and that someone being Armin was even better.

     He was really surprised he had lasted as long as he had, considering, so when his orgasm started low in his belly it came as no surprise that it was a quick build. With a few more thrusts--and glorious sounds from Armin--he was curling over the blond and coming inside him with a low groan.

     "We really need to train him up," Armin said as Jean started stuttering out an apology for not asking before he finished inside Armin. "He talks too much."

     "Says you," Eren teased, biting at Armin's lower lip and kissing him briefly.

     "I'm in charge," Armin said. "I'm allowed to talk." Eren rolled his eyes. "You can go," the blond said over his shoulder to Jean. "Or stay, if that's your thing."

     Jean quietly stood from the bed, and Eren shifted until he was lying with his back against the pillow and wall and his legs were out in front of him. Armin leaned forward to kiss him as he straddled his boyfriend's hips.

     The two didn't need to talk as Armin sank down on to Eren's cock, and Eren reached down to play with his slightly tender ass as he started riding him. Armin leaned forward, using one hand to support himself and the other to jerk off as he kissed Eren, sloppy and lazily.

     There was spit running down Eren's chin, and an unbroken chain of moaning and whining was coming from both boys, but neither one cared at the moment. Armin was steadily working his way toward his third orgasm of the night--this one would probably end dry, and Eren was pretty damn close behind him.

     They both finished at approximately the same time, Armin moaning low and long and Eren shouting out. Armin bounced on his cock a few more times, just to be a tease, before he slid off and collapsed on to his stomach, half on half off Eren. His entire body was buzzing with dull pleasure. Neither boy paid much mind to Jean quietly slipping out of the room.

     "I love you," Eren said, nosing at Armin's hair as his eyes drooped.

     "Don't fall asleep," Armin answered, stifling a yawn" You have put out the lights." Eren looked at him in disbelief. "And I love you too, asshole," Armin said after a moment, rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering making this a series of eremin threesomes whatchu think


End file.
